La casa nel bosco
by Ottavia
Summary: Tutti conoscono la storia di biancaneve, bene questa è la parodia yaoi


In un tempo non precisato e in luogo altrettanto sconosciuto, vivevano felicemente sposati un vecchio Re, di nome Anzai, e il suo giovane consorte, Mitsui.  
  
L'unica cosa che rendeva incompleta la loro felicità era la mancanza di un figlio.  
  
Così Mitsui decise di chiedere aiuto a una sua amica, Ayako.  
  
"Puoi pure scordartelo, nemmeno per tutto l'oro del mondo andrò a letto con quel vecchio.  
  
Mi fa schifo solo l'idea, ancora non capisco come possa farlo tu."  
  
"ti prego Ayako che ti costa?"  
  
Ayako si lasciò intenerire dallo sguardo dell'amico e soprattutto, dal pensiero della lauta ricompensa per il servizio.  
  
"Senti se proprio volete fare questo bambino possiamo arrivare ad un compromesso.  
  
Dopotutto anche tu sei un uomo, quindi posso benissimo farlo con te.  
  
Così tu e il vecchiaccio avrete il bambino, io avrò i soldi e saremo tutti felici.  
  
Sarà meglio anche per il bambino, non va bene avere figli in età avanzata"(e in più io mi sarò portata a letto un ragazzo carino, che non guasta mai)  
  
Così in breve tempo Ayako restò incinta per la felicità dei due sposi.  
  
Dopo qualche mese però cominciò a pensare che il i 500.000 $ che aveva chiesto in confronto a tutto quello che le toccava sopportare erano una vera miseria.  
  
Non che lei fosse una di quelle interessata unicamente ai soldi, però bisognava pensare al futuro.  
  
Insomma con quella cifra non avrebbe campato per molto, ci voleva qualcosa di un po' più costante nel tempo.  
  
In fondo quei due erano miliardari e lei avrebbe messo al mondo il loro erede, concederle qualcosa in più non sarebbe costato loro molto.  
  
Il qualcosa in più si rivelò il titolo di principessa, una rendita vitalizia da attualizzare ogni anno secondo il tasso d'inflazione e, naturalmente, una residenza degno di questo nome (un investimento in immobili non deve mai mancare, non si sa mai nella vita…….).  
  
Infine arrivò anche il momento in cui nacque il bambino che venne chiamato Akira Sendoh .  
  
(com'è che fa ad avere un cognome diverso sia dal padre, sia dal patrigno, sia dalla madre, non lo so ma non ho voglia di stare a inventarmi una spiegazione, tanto questa non è una fic normale quindi va bene così N.D. Ottavia)  
  
La felicità dell'allegra famigliola durò poco.  
  
Infatti quando il piccolo Akira aveva 5 anni, Mitsui si unì a una setta religiosa e fuggì in India con il capo spirituale della stessa, un certo Kogure.  
  
Lasciò un biglietto in cui era scritto che gli dispiaceva ma doveva purificare il proprio spirito, che era innamorato e doveva seguire il proprio cuore.  
  
Quando lo venne a sapere il piccolo Akira andò a chiedere spiegazioni a sua madre.  
  
"Mamma perché papà se n'è andato?"  
  
"Vedi caro, tuo padre è giovane vuole divertirsi, fare esperienza e non poteva farla restando qui"  
  
"perché non l'ha fatto prima?"  
  
"Beh non lo so, non ho mai compreso perché si è andato a cacciare in una situazione del genere.  
  
Comunque ora ha capito che poteva avere di meglio ed ha afferrato l'occasione al volo."  
  
"ma se lui è andato via per sempre chi mi accompagnerà alla partita padri/figli di sabato?"  
  
"Hai sempre un altro padre non ricordi?"  
  
"Guarda che io ho una reputazione da difendere, non posso mica presentarmi con un vecchio.  
  
Io voglio vincere e con lui perderei di sicuro. Ho detto a Maki che lo avrei stracciato, lui non fa che vantarsi di quanto è bravo suo padre.  
  
Quindi capisci che devi assolutamente trovarmi un altro padre."  
  
Ayako si mise subito all'opera certo due settimane erano un po' poco per trovare un nuovo marito al vecchio.  
  
Tra l'altro ci voleva un ragazzo quantomeno carino, giovane e bravo a basket. Piuttosto complicato.  
  
Per fortuna si ricordò di un suo compagno di liceo.  
  
Si vedevano ancora di tanto in tanto.  
  
Sembrava il candidato ideale.  
  
Era un bel ragazzo, un asso del basket e soprattutto non era uno che si facesse troppi problemi riguardo chi portarsi a letto.  
  
Decisamente Kaede Rukawa era l'uomo ideale.  
  
Ru però non fu altrettanto felice all'idea.  
  
"Che schifo non ho nessuna voglia di sposare un vecchio"  
  
"ma non è un vecchio qualsiasi, è il re di questo paese"  
  
"E allora? Non mi interessa"  
  
"Non ti piacerebbe essere il signore e padrone di un intero regno?  
  
Avresti molti vantaggi, giovanotti attraenti come servitori, una palestra dove allenarti tutta per te, un mare di soldi….."  
  
"Messa così l'idea è più allettante, ma rimane sempre il vecchio"  
  
"Che problema c'è, è vecchio, malato di cuore e tra un po' crepa.  
  
Se proprio non ti va di andarci a letto, puoi sempre scambiare le sue pastiglie di viagra con del sonnifero"  
  
Non ci furono ulteriori problemi così il matrimonio fu celebrato in tempo e Rukawa poté accompagnare il piccolo Akira alla partita.  
  
All'inizio non voleva andarci, ma quando sentì che si trattava di umiliare qualcuno nel basket cambiò idea.  
  
Dopo pochi mesi di matrimonio il vecchio Anzai morì ma nessuno ne fu particolarmente dispiaciuto.  
  
Bisognava dire che da quando c'era il nuovo sovrano, la qualità della servitù era notevolmente migliorata.  
  
L'età massima era stata limitata a 25 anni, erano tutti carini e gentili (sia maschi che femmine) e passavano molto tempo nella camera da letto del re.  
  
  
  
Oltre al basket Rukawa aveva altri due hobby.  
  
Il primo era truffare le compagnie telefoniche.  
  
Aveva iniziato col truffare i gestori degli asterischi :Tim e Omnitel .  
  
Aveva tentato per primo con Omnitel.  
  
Rete pessima (già dal 900 ci si può aspettare poco, ma loro rete era tremenda), tariffe orride ed avevano eliminato anche la loro unica promozione decente.  
  
Purtroppo il loro software era ben fatto.  
  
Al massimo a scheda vuota riuscivi a mandare un centinaio di sms, naturalmente di seguito, ma poi ti bloccavano la scheda.  
  
Con Tim, ribattezzata 'ti imbroglio meglio', le cose erano andate meglio.  
  
Infatti l'ultima chiamata durava ben più di quanto il credito avrebbe consentito.  
  
Per sfruttarla al meglio bastava fare una chiamata in conferenza, cioè chiamando 2, 3 persone contemporaneamente.  
  
Certo non era molto ma era già qualcosa.  
  
A sorpresa la compagnia che era riuscito a truffare meglio, non era una di quelle che lo avevano ladrato, anzi gli era anche simpatica e un po' gli dispiaceva farlo.  
  
Si consolava pensando che in fin dei conti non li mandava in perdita.  
  
Dato che wind non faceva più una promozione degna di questo nome da anni, aveva deciso di farsela da solo.  
  
Aveva trovato un trucco molto semplice per sbloccare la scheda e poter mandare messaggi gratis a volontà.  
  
Ogni tanto poi riusciva anche a chiamare gratis ma questo non dipendeva dalla sua volontà.  
  
Con Blu non aveva tentato nessuna truffa sia perché era una compagnia che gli piaceva, sia perché il loro software non era pieno di buchi come quello di wind.  
  
Il secondo era la stregoneria.  
  
Si dilettava con pozioni e incantesimi (no, niente doping, gli piaceva vincere con lealtà).  
  
Aveva anche uno specchio magico che consultava ogni giorno.  
  
"Specchio, specchio delle mie brame, chi è il bello del reame ?"  
  
lo specchio, che era obbligato a dire sempre la verità, rispondeva:  
  
"Siete voi mio signore"  
  
Rukawa sorrideva e poi chiedeva nuovamente  
  
"Specchio, specchio delle mie brame, chi è il più bravo del reame?"  
  
"Voi mio signore"  
  
un giorno lo specchio stanco di questa tiritera disse  
  
"ma quanto sei noioso, tutte le volte le stesse cose. Cambiare di tanto in tanto, no?  
  
Che so, sarebbe più utile domandare i numeri del super enalotto o un cavallo vincente."  
  
"Se vuoi che ti chieda qualcosa di nuovo, ti accontento.  
  
Dammi la ricetta per ottenere l'eterna giovinezza"  
  
"Senti Mr. 'I want to be forever young' lo stregone sei tu, io non me ne intendo di queste cose."  
  
"lo vedi che non sai nulla, quindi tieniti per te il tuo parere e limitati a rispondere alle mie domande. Ah, nessuno ti ha dato il permesso di darmi del tu, devi portarmi rispetto, capito?"  
  
"Va bene non vi scaldate" (non è originale nemmeno nelle minacce, devi portarmi rispetto lo dicono tutti i mafiosi)  
  
Passarono gli anni e le cose non cambiarono.  
  
Anche quel giorno, come tutti i precedenti il re si avvicinò allo specchio per porgli le solite domande.  
  
Prima che potesse parlare lo specchio gli disse.  
  
"mio sire vi consiglio di farmi altre domande oggi, lo dico per voi"  
  
"ti ho già detto una volta di limitarti a rispondere alle mie domande."  
  
"come volete, ma ricordate che sono costretto a dirvi la verità, poi se non vi piacerà ciò che sentirete non è colpa mia."  
  
"Hai finito? Bene allora cominciamo.  
  
Specchio, specchio delle mie brame chi è il migliore del reame?"  
  
"Ehm allora, voi siete sempre un uomo affascinante, con una grande talento per il basket ma il principe Akira vi ha superato sia in bellezza, che in abilità"  
  
Rukawa non gradì affatto la risposta e vista la sua espressione lo specchio cominciò a cantare "la verità ti fa male lo so"  
  
A quel punto Ru stava per lanciare lo specchio dalla finestra.  
  
"Guarda che non ti conviene rompermi, porta 7 anni di sfortuna"(che lavoro ingrato, se avessi fatto il libero professionista anziché finire al servizio di questo schizzato, sarei miliardario ora)  
  
Ru decise di passare all'azione, non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi superare da quel moccioso, lo avrebbe tolto di mezzo una volta per tutte.  
  
Per prima cosa andò da Ayako, con cui ultimamente era diventato piuttosto intimo  
  
"senti tesoro che ne dici di mandare Akira in collegio sai qui è così solo, non ha nessuno con cui giocare. La sua scuola poi non è assolutamente adatta a un futuro re, è piena di pezzenti, non c'è nemmeno un nobile."  
  
"Se lo dici tu per me va bene.  
  
Ora ti devo salutare, sono impegnata con questo bel giovanotto; – disse indicando un ragazzo mezzo nudo seduto al suo fianco – sempre naturalmente che tu non voglia unirti a noi."  
  
Rukawa squadrò il ragazzo da testa a piedi poi scosse la testa.  
  
"Allora ti lascio. Ci vediamo stasera, vedrò di portarti io qualcuno d'interessante."  
  
Dopo aver lasciato Ayako, chiamò un cacciatore.  
  
Lui e Hanamichi, così si chiamava il cacciatore, erano stati amanti a lungo; tra loro era finita perché ad Hana non piaceva l'idea di un menage a trois: lui, Ayako e Rukawa.  
  
Aveva sopportato le avventure occasionali del suo amante ma quello era veramente troppo.  
  
Pensare che quando Ru gliela aveva proposto, aveva avuto il coraggio di dirgli "non capisco perché te la prendi tanto, non è niente. Non è mica tradire questo."  
  
"Ti ho fatto chiamare perché ho bisogno di un favore.  
  
Nella mia immensa gentilezza e magnificenza, ti ho lasciato al mio servizio nonostante tra noi sia finita. Per ripagarmi dovrai portare il mio figliastro nel bosco e ucciderlo. Come prova mi porterai il suo cuore."  
  
"Senti ma devo portarti proprio il cuore? Sai perché a me il sangue fa un po' senso e poi io non ho mica una laurea in chirurgia, che ne so di come si estrae un cuore?"  
  
"fa come ti ho detto e poche storie"  
  
Così Hanamichi accompagnò Akira nel bosco per ucciderlo.  
  
Il principe però era un ragazzo intelligente e aveva capito le intenzioni di quello strano signore. Così gli disse "senti facciamo una partita una sfida uno contro uno.  
  
Se vinco io mi lasci andare, se perdo uccidimi pure. Sempre naturalmente che tu non abbia paura."  
  
"Tsk il genio del basket non ha paura di niente e di nessuno"  
  
Come era prevedibile Hanamichi fu sconfitto e dovette lasciar libero Akira.  
  
Per evitare di insospettire Rukawa si fermò da un macellaio e comprò un cuore di cerbiatto.  
  
Forse era un po' piccolo rispetto ad uno umano ma dopotutto nemmeno Rukawa aveva mai visto un cuore umano vero, quindi quello poteva andar bene.  
  
Akira trovò rifugio in una casetta in mezzo al bosco.  
  
Era una strana abitazione, un po' piccola forse, ma ugualmente molto carina  
  
Era abitata da sette piccoli nani che quando sentirono la storia del giovane Akira, accettarono tenerlo con loro.  
  
  
  
Passarono alcuni anni.  
  
Akira cresceva sereno e felice con i nani; Rukawa convinto di aver eliminato il suo rivale, non aveva più consultato lo specchio.  
  
Un giorno però decise di porre nuovamente la fatidica domanda allo specchio.  
  
"Specchio, specchio delle mie brame chi è il più bello del reame ?"  
  
"Mi dispiace scontentarvi mio sire, ma purtroppo il principe Akira resta sempre più bravo e più bello di voi."  
  
Rukawa infuriato decise di occuparsi personalmente della faccenda.  
  
Con un incantesimo si trasformò in una bella ragazza e si avvicinò alla casa dei nani.  
  
Bussò alla porta e quando Akira le chiese cosa volesse disse  
  
"ciao sto promuovendo una nuova marca di gel, se sei interessato ti posso regalare una confezione"  
  
Akira ci pensò un attimo e poi decise di farla entrare.  
  
Certo i nani gli avevano detto di non aprire agli sconosciuti ma se quel gran pezzo di gnocca era il suo patrigno, lui era la regina d'Inghilterra.  
  
Se poi le cose andavano come sperava, avrebbe convinto quella ragazza a dargli gratis anche qualcos'altro, oltre al gel. (cosa volesse Akira lo lascio immaginare a voi N.D.Ottavia)  
  
La ragazza però non si comportò come Akira sperava, si limitò a mettergli il gel sui capelli, con la scusa di mostrargli una nuova pettinatura.  
  
Il gel era in realtà un potente veleno che fece cadere a terra il giovane, come se fosse morto.  
  
Quando i nani tornarono videro Akira per terra. Poi notarono la bottiglia di gel e capirono quello che era successo (questi sono meglio di Sherlock Holmes, dovrebbero fare gli investigatori privati e non i minatori N.D. Ottavia)  
  
Lavarono i capelli, eliminando le tracce di gel e così Sendoh si riprese.  
  
"ti avevamo detto di non aprire agli sconosciuti."  
  
"ma quella sembrava la sorella minore di Claudia Schiffer chi andava a pensare che in realtà era Rukawa. Certo che deve aver trovato un ottimo chirurgo plastico, mi piacerebbe conoscerlo."  
  
"Guarda che il tuo patrigno non ha cambiato sesso era solo un'illusione. Quindi stai attento perché tornerà con altre sembianze"  
  
Intanto al castello Rukawa si preparava a interrogare nuovamente lo specchio, convinto di aver soppresso il suo avversario.  
  
"Specchio, specchio delle mie brame chi è il più bravo del reame?"  
  
"Mi spiace ma purtroppo il vostro piano è fallito, quindi Akira è ancora più affascinante e più abile di voi"  
  
"Porca miseria, l'erba cattiva non muore mai.  
  
Devo escogitare qualcos'altro, non mi arrendo facilmente"  
  
Si trasformò ancora in una ragazza, con un aspetto diverso dalla precedente.  
  
Bussò di nuovo alla porta della casetta.  
  
"Ciao bel ragazzo ti va una mela?"  
  
"A me le mele non piacciono."  
  
"ma queste sono mele particolari, hanno un sapore diverso dal solito"  
  
"non saranno geneticamente modificate? No, no io non mi fido."  
  
"Ti sbagli sai, è tutta roba sana" (quanto sono difficili i giovani di oggi)  
  
Alla fine Akira si convinse a mangiare la mela e cadde a terra morto.  
  
Quando i nani tornarono, non poterono fare nulla per salvarlo.  
  
Non volendo separarsi da lui, lo misero in una bara di cristallo, lo portarono nel bosco, dove rimasero a vegliarlo.  
  
Un giorno passò da quelle parti il principe Fujima, del paese vicino.  
  
Era andato alla ricerca di un campo da basket ma si era perso nel bosco.  
  
Quando vide la strana bara, le si avvicinò incuriosito  
  
Colpito dalla bellezza di Akira, chiese ai nani di poterlo portare con sé al castello.  
  
I nani si consultarono per prendere una decisione.  
  
"Questo non mi convince per niente, non sarà un necrofilo ?"  
  
"no, secondo me è uno che fa riti satanici, che se ne fa se no del cadavere di uno che manco conosce?"  
  
"Guardate che vi ho sentito e per vostra informazione, non sono nulla di tutto ciò.  
  
Sono solo rimasto colpito da questo giovane e voglio dargli una sepoltura degna di lui."  
  
Se pur poco convinti i nani accettarono.  
  
Il principe chiamò i suoi servitori, ma questi che avevano passato un po' troppo tempo all'osteria, lasciarono cadere la bara.  
  
"Incompetenti quello era cristallo, quella bara ci è costata una fortuna e voi l'avete ridotta in pezzi" – gridarono i nani.  
  
"Senti grande puffo, mi è scivolata. Anziché criticare, perché non lo facevi tu?"  
  
Iniziò così una rissa tra i nani e i servitori del principe.  
  
Durante tutto quel trambusto nessuno si accorse che Akira si è era risvegliato, grazie al colpo il pezzo di mela ed il veleno che conteneva erano usciti dalla sua gola.  
  
"la smettete di fare casino, c'è gente che dorme qui." – disse appena sveglio.  
  
Tutti si girarono e rimasero sorpresi e spaventati nel vedere Akira di nuovo in vita.  
  
"aah uno zombie!" - gridò un servitore.  
  
"aah un fantasma!"- urlò un altro servo.  
  
"Ma che zombie e che fantasma, mai sentito parlare di morte apparente, coma profondo e cose simili?"  
  
Il principe Fujima vedendo che il suo amato era ancora vivo gli chiese di sposarlo.  
  
"non è un po' presto, manco mi conosci? Se vuoi però possiamo convivere e se magari hai anche una sorella è meglio"  
  
Akira e Fujima vissero a lungo felici e contenti.  
  
Rukawa fu esiliato durante una rivolta popolare che instaurò la repubblica.  
  
Ayako fu molto contenta di sapere che il figlio non era morto in un incidente stradale come le aveva detto Rukawa.  
  
Con i soldi accumulati si costruì una villa con piscina sulla Costa Azzurra, passando il resto della vita nel lusso. 


End file.
